


Rise

by LydiaBSlade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Solo, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Armitage Hux, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Huxloween, M/M, Spanking, Top Armitage Hux, Under-negotiated Kink, the author apologizes in advance, the author knows no Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBSlade/pseuds/LydiaBSlade
Summary: Ben Solo is struggling with his Latin homework when he accidentally summons a demon. Luckily for him, the demon looks surprisingly like the cute Classics TA he’s had a crush on for months. Less luckily, the demon takes a very strong stance against cheating and will not help him with his homework. But maybe Ben can find something else for him to do instead.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this meme (https://twitter.com/csmfht/status/1315761197426204672?s=21) and Kylux Twitter. Love you guys! 
> 
> Detailed content warnings in endnotes.

_”Surgo, surgis, surgit_...” Ben yawns, then forces himself to keep going. “ _Surgimus, surgitis, surgunt... surgo, surgis, surgit..._ ” 

Once again, he finds himself regretting having signed up for Latin. Latin had seemed like it might be an easy way to fulfill his foreign language requirement - after all, a lot of the words looked similar to their English equivalents. But he’d had no idea that Latin grammar would be so difficult - so many tenses, so many cases, so many inflections, so many charts with headings like “indicative future perfect” to memorize. Ben would be especially happy if he never had to hear anything about the subjunctive pluperfect ever again. 

Really, he reminds himself, it was all the fault of the cute red-headed TA who had been at the Classics Department table at the academic open house before the semester started. He had all but ordered Ben to register for freshman Latin, and Ben had - well, has - an unfortunate weakness for being ordered around by pretty boys. Especially if the pretty boys in question happen to have crisp English accents, sharp green eyes, and soft, full lips, like the TA.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, Ben’s Latin section was assigned, not to the pretty TA, but to a terrifying elderly professor with a thick scar across his face and a penchant for difficult pop quizzes. Ben hadn’t seen the red-headed TA since the open house. Sometimes he hung around the Classics Department after class, hoping to run into him, but this sort of loitering only seemed to encourage the elderly professor’s rather unsettling interest in Ben. 

Ben glances at the clock: it’s midnight exactly. His Latin class is at eight AM, naturally - and on Halloween, too. He sighs and returns his attention to the imperative. “ _Surge,_ ” he mutters, “ _surgit, surge, surge, surge..._ ah, fuck.” He lets out an incoherent noise of frustration. 

Something in the air of the room seems to shimmer, like the heat that rises off asphalt in the midsummer sun. There’s an odd smell - spicy and strange, as if someone had mixed incense with cayenne pepper. In the distance Ben hears church bells ringing. _That’s weird,_ he thinks. _I wonder what church that is? Never heard that before_. 

“Yes, what is it?” snaps a voice behind him. Ben yelps and whirls around in his desk chair. “I haven’t got all night.”

“What the fuck,” Ben gasps. It’s the red-headed TA. “How did you get in here? My door was locked. This is a crappy neighborhood. I know I locked it.”

“You summoned me.” The TA looks disdainfully around Ben’s tiny, messy studio apartment. “This certainly isn’t the sort of place where I would have chosen to spend my evening if you hadn’t.”

“I did - what?” The TA looks different than Ben remembers. At the open house he had been dressed rather fussily in a tweed jacket and a turtleneck, as if he were posing as a stereotypical academic for a stock-photo shoot. Now he’s all in black, wearing a long coat with a high collar that frames his pale face dramatically. And there’s something strange about the way he stands out in the room, like a woodblock print in an old book. His outlines look almost singed. 

Also, there are the horns. Sleek black horns, wickedly sharp-looking, that curve up out of the red waves of his hair. _He definitely didn’t have those when I saw him at the open house_ , Ben thinks. Oddly, this relaxes him. _I’m dreaming, obviously. I fell asleep thinking about him and now I’m dreaming that he’s here in my room. And he has horns._

“You’re not dreaming,” the apparition says irritably. “Yes, as you so astutely noticed - “ he rolls his eyes - “I have horns. This is my true form. And, as I said, I haven’t got all night. What mission have you summoned me here to complete?”

Ben opens his mouth, then closes it again. “I, ah.”

“Yes, go on.” The man gestures at Ben with a slender, black-gloved hand. “You pronounced my true name remarkably well. I would have thought you’d be better prepared than this.”

“Wait - do you mean your true name is - “ Ben attempts to recreate the frustrated noise he had let out earlier. 

“Yes, we’ve already established that you know it,” the man says impatiently. “Although your pronunciation was much more precise the first time you said it. Move along to the mission specifications now.”

Ben blinks. “Uh, sorry to have - er, summoned you,” he says. “I actually didn’t mean to do it, but - well, it’s cool that you’re here! Want to go get a drink?”

The man frowns. “If that’s your task for me you’ll want to be more specific. Asking for that sort of thing has gone - well, rather badly for some of your sort in the past. Some of my colleagues have an unfortunate tendency to go over the top.”

“Honestly, I don’t really have a task for you,” Ben admits, a bit sheepishly. He feels rather guilty, as if he had accidentally called emergency services to his apartment for no reason. “But I’m happy you came over, I’ve been hoping to see you again since August.”

“That was very foolish of you,” the man says sharply. “And since you called me by my true name, I can’t leave until I complete a task for you and you dismiss me properly. So get on with it.”

Ben wracks his brain. “Could you, uh - help me with my Latin class tomorrow? We’re probably going to have another quiz, and I could really use a hand.” 

“Certainly not. My people take a very hard line against cheating.”

“But I failed the last quiz,” Ben protests. “And my professor keeps telling me that if I don’t improve I’ll have to come to his office for extra instruction, and - “

“That’s no concern of mine.”

Ben sighs. “So you really won’t help me?”

“No. There are rules. Think of another task for me.”

“Okay,” Ben says warily. He eyes the man’s pretty mouth. _It’s only a dream anyway_ , he tells himself. _Might as well make it a good one._ “You could kiss me, then. Does that violate any of your rules?”

The man smiles suddenly. It’s not a nice smile. It has razorblade edges. Ben swallows hard. “No,” he says. “It doesn’t. That will do.”

“Okay,” Ben says nervously, thinking that his breath must smell like the burnt coffee he’s been drinking all evening to keep himself awake. He stands up and takes a half-step towards his visitor. “Also, do you have a nickname or something I could call you by? Your real name is kind of tough to say.”

“You may call me Armitage,” the man says, as if he’s doing Ben a particular favor by allowing this. _That’s quite a mouthful, too_ , Ben thinks. But Armitage is beckoning him forward. “Come here.”

Armitage reaches for him, grabbing one of his wrists in each gloved hand and pushing him up against the wall. He pins Ben’s hands over his head and presses the lengths of their bodies together. Ben breathes in shakily; the spicy scent of Armitage’s skin and hair fills his nose. Even through his gloves Armitage’s hands feel unnaturally hot.

Then Armitage’s mouth is on Ben’s and his tongue is slipping between Ben’s lips, and Ben, gasps, feeling light-headed. He’s immediately, mortifyingly hard - and, in the loose sweatpants he had been wearing to study, there’s no hope of concealing it. _Oh well, there’s no reason to be embarrassed_ , he reminds himself, _it’s only a dream - I might as well enjoy it._

Armitage laughs softly against his lips. He sounds both sinister and rather pleased. “Oh, you still think this is a dream, do you,” he says. He lets go of one of Ben’s wrists and slides an exploring hand down between Ben’s legs. 

“Holy shit,” Ben pants, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as Armitage strokes him through his sweatpants. “Fuck, that feels so good - “

Armitage’s hot mouth moves down over Ben’s jaw. He sucks lingeringly at the sensitive skin just below Ben’s ear. “As you said,” he murmurs, sounding amused, “you might as well enjoy it.”

 _I’m pretty sure I didn’t actually say that out loud_ , Ben thinks, but then Armitage drops to his knees in front of Ben and Ben stops thinking about anything at all. “Oh my god,” he groans, as Armitage draws his cock out over the waistband of his pants and wraps his gloved fist around it. 

“I haven’t been called that in a long time,” Armitage remarks, looking up at him with that sharp little smile again. He licks delicately at the leaking head of Ben’s cock. “And this is the difficulty with my sort - as I said, we tend to get out of hand. I did warn you to be specific when you gave me my task.” He presses his full lips against the tip of Ben’s cock. “You told me to kiss you, but you didn’t say where. Or when to stop.”

“Well, fuck, I’m sure as shit not complaining,” Ben gasps, as Armitage begins sucking him, slow and hot. Ben watches his green eyes drift shut, as if he’s savoring the moment. “Oh - _fuck_ \- your mouth is fucking amazing - oh shit - “

Armitage pulls Ben’s sweatpants further down and reaches between his legs to massage the sensitive spot behind Ben’s balls as he sucks. Ben lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise. His cock throbs furiously in Armitage’s mouth.

It suddenly occurs to Ben that, if this is a dream, he’ll probably wake up as soon as he comes. “Wait,” he manages to choke out. “Stop - “

Armitage pauses, rocking back on his heels. His hand is still wrapped around Ben’s cock. He raises an eyebrow. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“No, I - that’s the problem, actually.” Ben tries to catch his breath. “Could you fuck me?” He’s never done that before, but, he figures, as long as he’s dreaming, he might as well ask for what he really wants. Besides, he thinks, maybe this will persuade Armitage to remove some of his layers. The long black coat is still draped over his shoulders. Its tails pool like dark water on the floor. 

“A second task?” Armitage asks, looking at him consideringly. “By rights you should dismiss me, since I’ve completed the first one.”

“No! Please don’t leave,” Ben says hastily. “Besides,” he adds triumphantly, as a sudden thought occurs to him, “I don’t know enough Latin to dismiss you, and you said you couldn’t help me with Latin because it would be cheating.” 

Armitage stands up, looking amused. “In that case we seem to be at an impasse,” he says, “and I suppose I may as well entertain myself while I’m waiting to be dismissed.” He waves a hand at Ben. “Take off your clothes. And get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Ben has his t-shirt and sweatpants off almost before Armitage has finished speaking. He kneels down on the bed, looking at Armitage over his shoulder. “Like this?”

“Yes, very good,” Armitage says, looking Ben over appraisingly. He takes off his long coat and hangs it neatly over the chair. Under it, he’s wearing a sleek black uniform of some sort - a tailored and belted tunic, worn over jodhpurs and high boots. Somehow Ben is not entirely surprised to see that he has a tail. It’s long and black, like his horns, with a barbed tip. From under the edge of his tunic, it curls elegantly up towards the ceiling. 

Armitage steps towards Ben and runs a gloved finger inquisitively down along the length of Ben’s spine. His fingertip brushes lightly over the crack of Ben’s ass, and then he’s fondling Ben’s balls, weighing them in his leather-covered palm as if he’s inspecting them. Ben whimpers. His cock aches between his legs.

“You could take off the rest of your clothes,” Ben suggests, hopefully. 

“I _could_ ,” Armitage says, still fondling Ben, teasing at the rim of Ben’s hole with his thumb, “but I already completed my task for you. This is purely for me now.”

“Fine by me,” Ben gasps, as Armitage presses a leather-covered finger deep inside him. It slides in easily. Ben hadn’t seen him stop to get lube - _but then, it is a dream_ , he reasons. Or maybe Armitage has some sort of special powers. Special lube-related powers. Ben giggles.

“I’m glad you find my abilities so amusing,” Armitage says, sounding annoyed. He withdraws his finger - Ben makes an unhappy noise - pulls back his arm, and slaps Ben’s ass sharply. The _crack_ of leather against skin is loud in the quiet room. Ben yelps. Armitage smacks him again and again. His handprints burn on Ben’s skin. Ben’s cock is so hard it’s painful.

“Please,” Ben groans, “I’m sorry I laughed - please go back to what you were doing before, with your finger - “

Armitage pauses, his hand still raised. “Oh? You think you deserve that?”

“I’ll be so good for you - I’ll do anything you want - “

“Will you, now,” Armitage says, sounding unexpectedly interested. He strokes Ben’s ass thoughtfully, squeezing and kneading at the bruised skin. Ben sobs. “That’s a rather dangerous offer for someone in your position to make to someone like me. Aren’t you worried about your immortal soul?”

“Not really, I’m an atheist - please just fuck me - “

Armitage laughs. He touches Ben lightly, circling his hole with his fingertip again. Ben bucks his hips pleadingly. “That could probably be arranged.” He slides his finger back inside Ben and crooks it. Ben cries out, arching his back. The precise, perfect pressure of it sparks liquidly along his nerves. 

“Please,” he says again, as Armitage massages that spot inside him, “please - “

“Please what?”

“Fuck me - _please_ \- “

“For such a poor student of rhetoric,” Armitage says, “you’re surprisingly persuasive.” He removes his finger again, and Ben looks over his shoulder to see him unbuttoning his fly. Ben is almost disappointed to see that his cock is perfectly normal and human-looking - no barbs or tentacles or unusual appendages. _Very pretty, actually_ , he thinks. The blush-pink color of it looks disarmingly innocent against the severe black of his uniform. “Spread your legs.”

“You got it,” Ben pants, and his breath presses out of him in a high whine as Armitage pushes his cock slowly into him. It burns - he thinks for a moment that he can’t stand it - and then the ache of it dissolves into a melting heat. He gasps. “Oh - Jesus - “

“He’s not here,” Armitage says, sounding - gratifyingly - rather breathless himself. He snaps his hips, again and again, and Ben hears himself moaning helplessly at every thrust. He wants Armitage’s hand back on his cock, wants to spurt into that leather grip. He gropes behind himself for Armitage’s hand.

“Please - it’s so good - please touch me - “

“No,” Armitage snarls, curling down to bite hard into the back of Ben’s neck. “I told you, this is for me now - you don’t get to come until I decide that you deserve it - _if_ I decide - “

“ _Please_ ,” Ben sobs, “I’ll do anything - “

“Yes, you will,” Armitage breathes into his ear, thrusting into him, impossibly deep, “when I tell you to.” There’s a roaring in Ben’s head, like the sound of a vast fire. 

***

At some point during the night, Ben wakes up, feeling pleasantly sore - almost as if he’d really had sex. _That was some crazy shit I dreamed_ , he thinks, feeling rather sad to have woken up from it. 

“Will you knock off with this dream business,” says a familiar voice next to him. “It was amusing at first, but it’s beginning to be rather tiresome.”

“Holy shit,” Ben gasps, clicking on the light. Armitage squints sideways at him. The neat red waves of his hair are now thoroughly mussed - it’s a good look for him, Ben notes distractedly. He’s finally undressed, and his naked shoulders are surprisingly slender and delicate without the padding of the uniform. His horns seem to have poked at least one hole in Ben’s pillows already. For some reason this is the detail that makes Ben certain that this is really happening. “You’re still here.”

“Where else would I be?” Armitage asks irritably. “We’ve already established that you don’t know enough Latin to dismiss me. And at the rate your lessons are going, I may have to remain here permanently.”

Ben grins, somewhat recovered from the initial shock. “Fine by me,” he says. “Although I have to say, I’m still kind of pissed at you for convincing me to take Latin in the first place. Professor Snoke is a nightmare.”

Armitage raises an eyebrow. “Latin class is where you learned to summon me,” he points out. “And last night, when you were begging me to fuck you, you seemed fairly pleased with the way that had worked out.” 

“I mean, yeah, that part was great,” Ben admits. “But, I mean, you could’ve just texted me or something if you wanted to meet up. And then I wouldn’t have had to learn what a declension is.”

Armitage frowns. “I wasn’t at the open house merely to tempt students into bed with me,” he says sternly. “Seducing college boys is hardly a challenge. Inspiring a love of the classics is much more difficult and rewarding.”

Ben laughs. “You’ve definitely inspired something in me, that’s for sure,” he says, reaching out to stroke Armitage’s soft hair. He scratches experimentally around the base of Armitage’s horns, and Armitage lets out a pleased little sound, rubbing his head against Ben’s hand. “Maybe you should come over here and inspire me some more.”

Armitage sniffs contemptuously, but he rolls over to wrap his legs around Ben’s waist. “Well,” he says, “if I’m going to be trapped forever in a dismal student apartment with dirty socks on the floor, you’d better at least keep me from being bored.”

“I told you,” Ben says, kissing him, “I’m all yours. For anything you want.”

“And I told you,” Armitage says against his mouth, “that that can be a rather dangerous offer to make to someone like me.”

“Yeah?” Ben runs his tongue around the rim of Armitage’s ear, and Armitage shivers pleasantly in his arms. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Demon Sex: happens! Hux has horns and a tail but is otherwise human-looking. 
> 
> \- Under-negotiated kink: Hux spanks Ben. It’s consensual (and pretty mild, kink-wise), but there’s no discussion of limits or safewords. 
> 
> There’s also a very brief reference to Ben feeling uncomfortable with his professor (Snoke’s) interest in him, but I wasn’t sure how/if to tag that. Open to suggestions.
> 
> Also, if you’ve left a comment on one of my other fics lately and I haven’t responded yet, I’m really sorry - I’ll get back to you soon, I promise. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m so excited that I finally managed to get something written in time for Huxloween! Thanks again to Kylux Twitter for the inspiration.


End file.
